1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medium feeding devices having a configuration in which one medium after another is sequentially separated and fed from among a plurality of stacked media, a state called skew, in which a medium is sent in a skewed posture, occurs in some cases due to the effect of, such as, unevenness of pressure load between rollers that send out a medium, or partial contact.
As a technology for correcting skew, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-187113 describes a technology in which when occurrence of skew is detected on the basis of a plurality of pieces of sensor information, a medium is pressed against a feeding roller to correct the skew. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-189355 describes a technology for correcting skew by preparing skewed rollers and driving them for pressing a medium against a reference guide in accordance with the detected amount of skew.
However, for example, the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-187113 requires dedicated control step for skew correction, such as a step of stopping a medium when pressing a medium against the guide, which may result in reduction of the processing speed and the productivity. Moreover, the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-189355 has problems that the cost increases and the device becomes large in size and complicated due to provision of special members, such as a unit that detects the amount of skew and the skewed rollers for pressing a medium against the reference guide.